


Lance the boil

by Dopt



Series: Much Ado About Nothing [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Angst, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopt/pseuds/Dopt
Summary: Where Cassian is unable to stop talking about Jyn and he has some interessing things to say.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it was supposed to respond to a prompt of rogueonekink meme where Cassian described his first time with Jyn and that's not it. But I tried. Also, I haven't written anything in forever, English is hard and it's totally un-betaed. So, yeah. I tried.

Zal was carrying Cassian, looking disgruntled and when she saw Jyn, she looked up with a devilish smile. Jyn opened her mouth but the pilot didn’t let her ask anything. Zal pushed the captain in her way and said smugly, “Here is Jyn, Andor. She’s gonna take care of your lot, kay?”

She didn’t wait for an answer, only gave Jyn a few words of encouragement and turned around swiftly, leaving the rebel alone with her superior officer and nothing to understand what happened to him other than Chmartut’yunn viha, like it could explain anything.

“Hey Jyn,” Cassian slurred, “Sweet, sweet Jyn…”

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and let his head fall on hers easily, like they were always this cosy with each other. Never before alcohol made him so tactile and yet, there he was, touching her as if she was his lifeline.

“You smell really good,” he mumbled while nuzzling her hair.

Jyn tried to laugh it off and put her arm around his waist to drag him into the corridor but he didn’t budge.

“Okay, Captain. I don’t know what Chmartut’yunn viha is, but clearly, you’ve had enough.”

She pushed him but he resisted; he just straightened up and removed his arm from her shoulders to move her fringe from her eyes.

“Why do you always keep your hair tied up?”

He seemed a bit lost but his words were steady and he looked very disappointed when he couldn’t pet her head. Jyn really wanted to make fun of him, of all this ridiculous situation but he was looking at her with such an earnest sadness, she only shrugged.

“It’s easier?” Then she grabbed his arm and began to walk but he didn’t follow.

“I get it when you’re on the field or training, but here? Now? I really wish I could thread my fingers through your hair.”

Jyn blinked, took a deep breath to calm her heartbeat and opened her mouth to scold him but he added, “There’s so much I’d like to do with you.”

His tone was so wistful she wasn’t sure how to react. To make things worse, Cassian kept staring at her and she felt her cheeks redden. So to avoid looking stupid, she suggested him to go to sleep. Clearly, he needed it.

But Cassian wasn’t sleepy. He didn’t want to sleep. At all. He wanted to stay with her and to make her understand.

“I love your mouth,” he said slowly. His fingers nearly brushed against her lips but he stopped a breath away from her.

“Sometimes it’s really hard to listen to you because of how fascinating your mouth is. Those full lips are so tempting and I really want to…”

“I know you’re drunk or whatever but if you’re going to say anything about me blowing you, Cassian, please just stop. I can’t hear that from you.”

“What? No!”

He looked at her, offended, and reached gently for her hand.

“No, Jyn, never.”

He smiled and shook his head.

“Well, maybe not never, because I can’t always control my thoughts and I can’t pretend I’ve never ever dreamed of you like that but that’s not what I meant.”

His smile grew boyish when he squeezed her fingers.

“You just smell very good and I always wonder what you taste and if your lips are as smooth as they look and I just want to kiss you. And sometimes, when you talk to me, I look at your lips and I can’t think of anything else than how delicious your mouth looks and then you do that thing with your tongue and I nearly lose it. So I just really want to kiss you. And run my fingers through your hair.”

He squeezed her hand and cupped her jaw before trailing his fingers under her ear. Slowly, he pressed the pad of his thumb on the nape of her neck and Jyn had to make a conscious effort to stay still.

“I’d like to bury my nose here.”

He pressed a little harder and Jyn held her breath.

“And kiss you again and again. My lips, my tongue, my teeth ... leave marks on the entire length of your neck.”

He took a deep breath and Jyn felt the edge of his jacket brush against hers. They were too close but she didn’t really want to walk away. Still, they were in the middle of a corridor and it wasn’t the best place to have this conversation. There was no good place to have this conversation but she'd preferred to be somewhere quiet. Cassian didn’t move, as if waiting for a reaction, a permission and Jyn swallowed hard, trying to appear detached.

"Okay," she said in a quiet voice. “I think you should go to sleep. I have no idea what you've been drinking, but it would be better for everyone if you just go to sleep."

She started pushing him but Cassian resisted.

"Not my room. Don’t take me to my room."

His eyes were locked on her and he showed a strange mix of anxiety and determination so Jyn nodded.

"So, what if we were to take a walk outside? I think we both need it after that."

She wanted to pass in front of him but he didn’t move and instead, tightened his grip on her hand. With a forced smile, she pulled on his arm.

"Come on."

He followed her without a word and for an instant, Jyn thought about going to her own quarters to practice all of his interesting ideas. But she reconsidered, because he wasn’t fully conscious, and instead, she dragged him to a landing platform at the back of the base. It was a quiet place, sheltered from the others and beautifully calm at this hour. There, they might continue their strange discussion, or simply clear their head. Cassian still held her hand but he no longer needed to lean on her to walk. And he was barely staggering so Jyn was torn between the relief of seeing him regaining his composure and the disappointment of not having him so open anymore.

On the other hand, it was probably for the better. She refused to act unless he was not fully himself and now that she knew with absolute certainty that he felt the same way, she wouldn’t hesitate anymore. And it was that part that made her go back to the subject when they settled down against the entrance wall. The night was clear and Jyn took the opportunity to observe directly Cassian as she asked him softly, “What I don’t understand is... if you want to kiss me so much, why don’t you do it?”

With his head against the durasteel, Cassian eyed the sky and gave her a weary smile as he tightened his grip on her palm but he didn’t answer.

"I mean... well, I can understand that you don’t want to take the first step and I'm not saying it's up to you... but hey! Every time I try to, you know... you always keep your distance. I thought I had been clear. I mean… I tried but I was always under the impression you don’t things to change between us.”

She was rambling, unable to explain her feeling without sounding accusatory, but honestly, it was strange. What he said was a total contradiction of his previous actions. Several times already Jyn had tried to get them closer and each time Cassian had refused. He retreated as soon as she advanced and even avoided her for several days if she had ever had the misfortune of trying too much.

“That’s because I don’t things to change,” he said suddenly, “And it doesn’t mean I don’t want you.”

Jyn’s stomach clenched with dread and her voice showed it.

“Oh. So it’s just a sex thing? A nice fantasy because you have a kink on small brunettes with some attitude but you don’t want feelings?”

Cassian snorted.

“If only.”

Without looking at her, he put his head on her shoulder and brushed his thumb to the edge of her mitten as if looking for her skin.

"I must say that I have discovered an unexpected interest for some small brunettes in close combat and I have been surprised by the strange desire to be a tonfa but that's not really the topic here.

"No, the real problem, Jyn, is precisely that I don’t just want to fuck you. I want to take my time, discover everything you like, what makes you shudder, what makes you make this incredible noise that sometimes escapes you when you are happy. I want to be the reason of that noise, I want to make you sigh, moan, and scream. I want you to lose all control, for you to be nothing more than a shivering mess under my fingers... And if I start with you, I will not be able to stop. I do not want to stop. Ever.”

He took a long, deep, breath and for what Jyn heard, it almost sound painful. Then she felt him lean a little closer to her. Whaetever battle he was fighting in his mind, he was losing it.

"I want to taste every piece of you, to breathe in your skin and to savor your lips. I have a very vivid imagination when it comes to you. I envision a lot of different situations and it’s really difficult to choose what and how I would do it if I had to act for good because sometimes I want you so much that I fear I can’t wait. I may not be able to be thorough enough, I'm afraid to give in to your lack of patience and I would only have a first time with you and I want it to be perfect.”

"I get that, but you will have plenty of second, third time. So if our first time is rush and messy, we’ll do better afterwards. "

Jyn was pleased to be able to appear this calm as her whole body shiver. Her skin seemed to have shrunk only by listening to Cassian describe what he refused to do and her heartbeat was a bit too fast for her taste. But still, she was calm.

And Cassian didn’t reject her right away when she suggested they get together. And even though he still had reason to be wary, he felt the same way. It was a great step forward. But as he didn’t answer, she feared he fall asleep on her, so she asked, “By the way, is there any particular reason for your heavy intoxication? It's not you to go drinking so much.”

Cassian huffed and slid on the ground to rest his head on her lap. He kept her hand in his and put it over his heart to play with her fingers.

"I'm not drunk. I took some Chmartut'yunn viha, water of truth. This is a test that all intelligence officers must pass regularly to measure our ability to keep our secrets for ourselves. And so as you can see, I have no problem keeping the Resistance’s intel. "

He sighed, visibly defeated and closed his eyes.

"And that was the goal, right? So why are you so gloomy?”

“Because I can’t stop talking about you. And Draven's gonna rub it all over my face for weeks."

Jyn smiled and raised their hands to her lips to kiss his knuckles.

"Okay but if it lets you know the taste of my lips, it's worth it, right?"

Again, Cassian scoffed, disillusioned.

"Won’t happen. The Chmartut'yunn viha is a powerful drug, acting on several levels of the brain. I doubt I'll remember much tomorrow.”

"Oh, but I will," she teased.

“Yeah, but you won’t use it.”

“Don’t be so sure!”

Cassian straightened up on his elbow and put his hand through her hair with too much tenderness for someone drugged.

"You won’t do anything, because I’m asking you right now. Even if I want you and I can’t stop telling you, tomorrow, I will be myself again and I'll still have control over…”

"And to-morrow,” she cut him with a finger on the lips,  “I’ll tell you everything I want to do to you. And we'll start from there, Okay?”

Cassian dropped his head on her breastplate but Jyn had time to see him smile.

"You’ll be the death of me.”

“Yeah, but what a sweet death it’ll be.”

Jyn laughed and she ran her hand through his hair, just for the sake of ruffling it a bit. And also because she knew, now, he wouldn’t reject her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn keeps her promise and Cassian is stupid.

Cassian's first reflex when he woke up was to check his comms, looking for something stupid he did the night before, then he took a deep breath and confronted Draven. The interview was much better than Cassian would have thought. The general only made a single remark about his choice of diversion, but there was no provocation about his interest in Jyn or even the fact that he had for the first time in his career chose someone of his entourage to focus his attention.

The other times he had been drugged, Cassian had always been obsessed with programming and had been constantly rambling on how it was possible to use the droids for much more than subordinate tasks .

So when he had begun to talk about Jyn, he’d revealed a new aspect of his personality, but Draven didn’t seem so surprised. What was perhaps the worst because it implied that Cassian hadn’t been very discreet about his interest in her.

However, what he feared the most now was her reactions to what he told her. He was not sure of what he said exactly but clearly he had said more than he’d have liked and he wouldn’t forget to thank Zal Dinnes. She was supposed to help him directly to his quarters. But before settling the score with the pilot, he had to see Jyn.

Of all the places he could have found her, a pile of crates at the bottom of a hangar wasn’t the worst. She was far enough away from the others that their conversation wouldn’t be heard or interrupted, and with all the traffic around them, he took too much risk to confront her. His confidence quickly cracked when, instead of descending as he requested, she smirked and replied, “I like to be on top, you know.”

Something in her eyes told him enough, but he wouldn’t bite the bait so easily. Stifling a comment on her size that would only have given her an added advantage, he climbed the containers and came to sit next to her, his legs at the edge of the box and facing the entrance of the shed to keep his distance while being close enough to talk quietly. He had vaguely thought of apologizing for his incoherent speech and asking her to ignore his remarks, only now that he was there, he understood that it would have been naive to expect such a simple strategy to work against Jyn.

She had rolled on her stomach and glanced at him, clearly amused, as he tried laboriously to find the words to reduce the truth of his previous speech. The worst part was that he didn’t even know precisely what he had told her and therefore it was hard to deny. Jyn seemed to appreciate far too much his discomfort and Cassian finally sighed, defeated.

“Since clearly, there is no chance that you forget what I told you, can you at least share the extent of my nonsense?”

Jyn pouted and cupped her chin with her hands.

“I could, but you more or less ordered me to disregard what you were telling me because you were under influence so…”

She shrugged, looking perfectly serene, and Cassian refrained from rolling his eyes.

“Because now you follow my orders?”

Despite herself, Jyn scoffed and rolled over to look at the ceiling.

"There was an interesting counterpart to follow that one.”

"Besides making me feel uncomfortable?”

With a smile, Jyn took his hand and Cassian strove to appear unaffected.

“That's a wonderful bonus. But don’t worry, Captain, your discomfort is just beginning. Because even if I agreed to not act out despite your interesting suggestions and to pretend that I didn’t hear anything…”

The glance she gave him was sufficient to make him understand that she hadn’t forgotten anything he said. So Cassian had to conclude he was more than sincere with her and he couldn’t now pretend otherwise. He stifled a groan.

“I also promised you to tell you of my own intentions about you and as I was good yesterday and listened to you, you’ll have now to do the same. Except that, as I am very kind, I totally authorize you to step in if you feel like it.”

Jyn smiled at him, eyes sparkling and she clenched his fingers in her own. 

“Ready ?”

She sit up and the gleam of defiance in her eyes promised him of no good, however Cassian refused to back off. He nodded and Jyn's smile became a predatory.

“Good ! So first of all, I must confess that I often think of kissing you and it runs out of control very quickly. That makes me wonder what you look like without your clothes on,” she added, detailing it from head to foot. “You're pretty slim, so I guess you just have to be all lean muscles and soft lines and you must have to have this perfect v by your hips and…”

She blushed lightly, suddenly became very interested in the collar of his jacket and she cleared her throat.

“I also wonder if your beard chafes when you kiss. If it makes a difference compared to smooth cheeks. Would I feel your stubble on my lips? On my skin? And how do you kiss... Are you more fiery, open mouth kiss with exchange of tongue and saliva or rather soft lips against lips and letting your hands doing the real work? I'll see you more in the second case but after what you said yesterday about... how you wanted to leave marks on my neck,” she trailed off with a wistful smile, “I think that maybe you’re not as delicate as I thought. Or maybe you simply adapt according to the circumstances, like the chameleon you are.”

She forced a smirk on her face, but Cassian remained unperturbed. Jyn quickly turned her eyes away and played with the edge of her mittens.

"And I also like to call you Captain and I want to see how long you can stay stoic if I have control... I really like the idea of having an intelligence officer trained at resisting everything transformed into a moaning mess by the mere idea of touching me and that’s why I’d like very much to attach you to my bed and test your resistance between my thighs.”

The last words were rushed as she was twisting her fingers and then suddenly she looked up at him, as if everything was normal and Cassian felt his mask cracking. He could pretend he didn’t get a pretty picture of what she was suggesting but she wouldn’t be fooled. So he tried to deflect the blow by reaching for her hand and he squeezed her fingers lightly.

"Always need to have the upper hand?”

His voice was light with humor but his gaze was kind. Tender even, with a disturbing intensity which betrayed his apparent phlegm. Jyn swallowed and shrugged.

“To avoid unpleasant surprises. And as I was talking about my fantasies, I think I have the right to choose what I prefer, right?”

Nodding, Cassian leaned a little toward her and replied, “Absolutely. Besides, I must confess that I didn’t really imagine things differently.”

“Yeah, well now that you know for sure, maybe you should consider thinking about something else.”

"After such revelations, you’ll excuse me, but I’ll need some time.”

He joked but he saw Jyn stiffen again.

"Oh, I bet! I was there not so long ago. But let me remind you the logical solution would be to do something about it, since we both more or less want the same thing.”

Her reproach was scarcely veiled and Cassian felt his stomach knotted. Gently, she added, “Don’t worry, Cassian, I don’t expect you to take action right now. I’m pretty sure you have good reason to refuse getting involve with me.”

She waited a bit, just enough to give him time to answer the unspoken question but Cassian remained silence. So she added in a false teasing voice, “And for the record, I have to say I am not in love with you!”

There was a silence during which Cassian tried to understand where she was going but before he could make any conclusions, she added in a murmur, “But I may.”

Again, a silence and Cassian had a hard time staying still. He used to mask his emotions, to keep his poker face in all circumstances, only in front of Jyn's direct gaze, he had to make a conscious effort so as not to react more abruptly. In a tone calmer than he felt, Cassian asked, “And why are you telling me that now?”

He made no comment on his own feelings and was relieved that she didn’t ask.

"Simple, Captain. I spent half of the night and almost all my day thinking about the difference between your usual behavior and your speech of yesterday.”

She nearly glared at him and Cassian blesses his years of practice at playing indifference, otherwise he would have blushed. And probably stammer like a teenager.

"And I must also admit I’m flattered and at the same time slightly terrified by your proposals. Because you see, I’ve never been with a man who takes his time with me and even if the idea is tempting, it’s also frightening.”

She paused and looked down at their entwined fingers. With a weary smile, she looked at him again and added, “It makes things more intimate. It's not just sex. There is feeling. And that's why I tell you I'm not in love. It simplifies things a little bit.”

Cassian hesitated a bit and eventually confessed, “I'm not in love with you either.”

“I know. But you could be.”

He didn’t confirm. He didn’t deny either.

“And I thought maybe that was the problem.”

“That I don’t love you?"

Jyn laughed and shook her head.

“No. What I mean is just that if there weren’t any feelings between us, only physical attraction, we would have already slept together. In a quick and messy way, as usual, or taking our time because you are the meticulous kind in everything you do... or maybe a little bit of both. But there are feelings. And I suppose you don’t want to burden yourself with a romantic relationship and that's why not only you don’t kiss me while you want to but you flee if I get too close.”

And as if to prove her point, she leaned towards him, eyes on him and Cassian had a backward movement that made her smile.

“So here it is. I promised to not try anything in exchange for the detail of I want to do with you, and I’m done. Well, mostly, because let’s be honest, it’s already embarrassing to tell your fantasies while sober but when the person you’re talking about doesn’t even look a bit stirred... honestly, if you hadn’t explained to me yesterday how much you want me, I'll think you don’t know what I'm talking about.”

Cassian wanted to tell her he wasn’t unaffected but his confession would have heavy consequences. He looked a bit sheepish when he asked, “So, we’re good, now?”

Jyn took a deep breath and forced a smile. “Yeah, we’re good.”

Another breath and she said, “And we’ll be even better once I eat something. Do you come with me or you want some time alone?”

Without waiting for his answer, she jumped off the crates and Cassian was left feeling empty. He might lose her if he didn’t make a decision.

“Jyn.”

He was looking everywhere but at her and she frowned.

“If I fall, will you catch me?”

Jyn opened her mouth to ask for an explanation but Cassian added, “Whatever happen, whatever the reason, if I fall, you’ll catch me, right?”

She rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway.

“Of course, silly. Even if it’s for me.” She reached her hand to help him and he gripped it.

“Especially if it’s for you.”

“Careful, Captain, but if it’s so, I may not just catch you.”

He smiled and dropped at her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know. I tried to make something light and easy but at the same time, I wanted to explore why Cassian was denying himself and, well... don't ask. (He's afraid because he had zero experience with relationship whatsoever)


End file.
